Cataclysm characters starting with the letter "P"
Painite Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family:: ' ' PALADIN: Comic: Paladin Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Ancient organization that fights all manner of evil and demons Powers: Abilities: Family: ' ' Party time Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Pass port Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Pastor Melissa Jenkins Comic: vigilance (supporting character) Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Patricia banks Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Patrone Villian of Da hood Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Pay load (formerly nuke. Marvel has a character named nuke.) Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Pedris degran Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Pei- Lel Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: '- '''An ancient dragon whose soul was trapped inside of the dragon stone and is now controlled by the owerful Drug lord, The Dragon lord. '''Pentacle of the flesh cult' Comic: Paladin Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Peril Genome: Arlondian Real name: g’legtak kry’un Description: bald, light brown eyes Race: black Arch nemisis: Uberman Origin: G’legtak crash landed on earth after the planet arland was destroyed by the cyloon. After realizing that he had power, he felt that the earthlings were weak. He even took notice of Uberman who spent most of his time defending the weak earthlings. He saw their will power as a weakness and wanted to end war, and crime. He began calling himself peril to remind people of their flawed way of living and decided they needed a guiding hand. Threatening to kill anyone that did not obey him, Peril hopes to take over the world as it’s leader by force and take away earthlings free will. Disobedience would be met by death. Powers: Think superman Personality: Narcissistic, controlling, Pestula Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Phantom x Genome: Demon Real Name: ? Description: made of constantly glowing molten quicksilver incased in a humanoid shaped see through casing. The casing or force field, may be removed and he can flow like the liquid he is. He a molten glob other wise Race: Daemon Arch nemesis: Gadzooks Origin: within the evil realm of Dimension x lives a demon that was powerful enough to subdue all of that universe. Thousands of years ago a Goblin escaped Dimension x. News of this caught the ear of the demon who has worked tirelessly to find a way to reopen the tear in time and space so that he may lead his legions of subjects into new dimensions and conquer them as well. After several attempts to break into our dimension, he has gained the attention of Paladin. Powers: Mirror of Modeus- used to peer into other dimensions,Molten hot quicksilver, if you aren’t frozen solid in it, you could die from the poison. Telekinesis, soul sear, the ability to enter into the realm of the soul and touch his victims soul, burning it. The longer he holds onto the soul, the less his victim has the will to live. Soul corruption. The longer he holds onto the soul, the better the chance he has to place a bit of himself into his victim’s soul and control it. It’s like mind control, but with the soul instead of the mind. Phantom x has the ability to split himself up and fight multiple enemies. Physical transference. Phantom x may take the flesh off the bones of a victim and used it as his own body for a limited time. During this time he may manipulate the flesh to look, feel and be in his own image. After about a day, the transference will wear off and the flesh painfully returns to the victim’s bones in their original form. Fire balls, can turn any part of his body from liquid to hardened solid formed as any weapon of his choice. Cellular regeneration. Personality: Hell bent on finding new dimensions to overrule. Not afraid to get his hands dirty, but will send goblins to fight in his stead if he is weakened Pheion chanor: the ender. Father of arkirion Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Phenom Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Phillip Paladine Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Pilon the religious Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Pin point Genome: Human Real name: Travis Gilbert Taylor Age: 34 Description: Red hair, freckles, green eyes Race: Caucasian Arch nemesis: Red Raven Origin: Pinpoint has always had the uncanny ability to hit his targets. even at a very young age. if He aimed at something, He hit it. After he graduated school he joined the circus and threw knives at people on the wheel of death, hitting just a hair away from the person on the wheel each time. One night he caught the ring master abusing his wife. without hesitation he threw a knife right at the base of the ring master's cerebral cortex, Killing him instantly. Pinpoint went to the wife's side, but the ring master had beaten her so bad that she had died. The strong man caught Pinpoint holding the dead wife and saw that there was a knife in the ring master's neck and called out to the rest of the circus. Pinpoint fled and ended up in Miami Florida where he kept his ears to the street for work. when He heard that the "Queen" was looking for new hired muscle, he answered the call. the queen held a contest to see who would be his/her anomaly hired muscle. within minutes of the contest starting, Pinpoint had killed all of the other contenders with throwing knives and was the last anomaly standing without a scratch. The "queen" immediately added Pinpoint to his/her payroll. Although Pinpoint works for the queen, He doesn’t necessarily like it. He has been sent to deal with Maverick hunter and his goons and every time he deals with Maverick's number one anomaly, Body count, the fight usually ends in a draw. the two have even become friendly rivals and enjoy fighting one another from time to time. although they both work for rival gang bosses, after a while, they form a Bromance and meet up at bars from time to time to talk trash about their bosses and start bar room brawls or sometimes simply to play a game of darts hoping that one of them actually would miss the bulls eye so that the other could win. Pinpoint is a hired assassin, but off the clock, He could careless about killing super heroes or anyone for that matter. Powers: The ability to aim and strike any target with any object with pin point accuracy Personality: A manly man. Respects body count more than any one else. Is hired muscle for a living, but is really a fun loving guy off of the clock. Family: ? Pip pip aleswynn’s horse Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: pit bull Villian of Da hood ''' Comic Alignment '''Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Plasma comic: W.L.G. (World Liberation Group) Alignment: villian Genome: Human Real name: Jeffery Andrew Mathers Description: long Blonde hair. Black eybrows and goatee. Electric blue eyes with black sclera around the iris Race: Half Caucasian, half native American affiliation: super villains inc. Arch nemisis: w.l.g. Origin: Born with powers. Jeffery was a scientist that needed funding for research dealing with beings with super powers. The government refused his funding so he turned to a life of crime as a thief. He became upset when Dr. Felix discovered a way to unleash powers in humans, something that Dr. Mathers was well on his way to discovering. He became upset with the government for not funding him and upset with dr. Felix for beating him to his life’s work, but his woes didn’t stop there. He gained powers that caused plasma to slowly begin to disintegrate his torso. He went to the hospital, but the doctors were all baffled and did not know how to stop to plasma from disintegrating him. A good friend of his, named Jerry Tyler was an engineer who created an armored containment torso that he placed around Jeffrey’s torso in order to keep the plasma in check. After getting armor as a permanent fixture on his body, the science division that he worked for fired him and no one else would hire him because he was now considered to be a freak. With the bills piling up and his dreams of being the first to unlock the genetic code to unleashing super powers, He joined the supervillains inc. a group of down on their luck people who charged people a few to commit crimes that they themselves were afraid to commit in order to earn enough money to never have to depend on the government for funding on any of his projects again as well as to pay his ever growing mountain of bills and debt. Jerry added metal hoses that led from the containment armor to mounted guns on Plasma’s wrists. When Plasma flicks his wrists, Fiery plasma erupts from the guns. For a more powerful blast, Plasma can shut off the flow to the guns, flick both of his wrists simultaneously and a powerful blast of plasma can build up and erupt from the center of his containment armor. Powers: fires plasma energy from his hands at will. Personality: haughty, brilliantly smart, thinks he’s better than everyone else. Inventor and is a biologist and bio-engineer. Snobby, but inquisitive. Plutonium Genome: Human Real Name: Anthony, “bull” Patrick ware Description: bald, grey eyes, hideous due to radiation melting his skin Race: Caucasian Arch nemesis:Titan Origin: A nuclear plant worker, Anthony was an underpaid engineer that took too much crap from the bosses, but loved his fellow coworkers. Anthony noticed an unstable plutonium rod and reported it to the bosses who simply swept it under the table. They didn’t want to fix or replace the rod due to recent cut backs in funding. It’s funny how all the bosses got huge raises and rewarded themselves with vacations. During that time, the unstable rod triggered a meltdown. Everyone was evacuated but Anthony, who stay behind when he felt the pull of the nuclear energy, almost as if it called to him. Locked behind containment doors, he told the security detail to leave and to tell his wife and daughter that he loved them. He would then go to the rod and hold onto it to absorb the energy. This unexpected action kept the plant from exploding but filled Anthony with nuclear power. Anthony went into hiding, far away from the populace, away from his family and plots to take down and expose the bosses. Powers: absorbs and redirects radiation, super strength. Radiates radiation. Personality: A man that wants to expose his corrupt bosses. Saddened and angry that he cannot be with his family ever again and that his appearance is less than appealing now. Poison Genome: human Real name: Diwata Santos Age: 28 Description: Dark Brown /black hair, black eyes Race: filipino Arch nemisis: Queen, Red Raven Origin: Diwata used to be queen’s girlfriend, pre sex change. She did not know that queen was bi sexual, but came home and caught him in bed with another man. Angry, she tried to kill queen who escaped, but she did shoot and kill his lover. Ever since she has been on the run and has been in search of her now transgendered Ex- lover. One day while being chased by police for killing some of Queen’s men, the pulse from the heavy strand swept over her and her twin sister giving them their powers . Powers: poisonous touch. (she can actually excrete the poison on command meaning that she can touch who she wants without poisoning them.) Personality: vengeful, feisty. Hot headed. Family: Divina Santos: Twin sister Police chief Gerald emerson (aiken, Sc) Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Police Commissioner Eduardo Braddock (Florida) Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Pongo the pug Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: ' ' Poochie Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Poseidon Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Poverty Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Power: Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: indestructible, super strong Japanese-American teenage girl with empathy powers and a pet pig name Baxter. Power house Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Power woman Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Priest canally (Jayvon) Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Primal: (see the street Fighter.) Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Primal star Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Prince Yamierian Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Princess vala Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: private valet/ assistance Debbie: ''' Comic Alignment '''Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Debbie is General North's private valet and assistant. She is basically his butler and maid. After Lieutenant cox fires her, she becomes vengeful and plots with lieutenant Cox's ex husband to kill her. Private Amelia Lewis Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Private Amelia Lewis:'''one of General North's Hounds. She is more vicious and quick to carry out orders with no question. She has the ability to create sharp objects out of the air. She can pierce nearly any object and can even make cages and control them telepathically to capture her prey. She also has catlike reflexes, sharp claws and fangs and may become feral at times. She is very level headed unless she is hurt or angered, then she becomes feral in nature. She's Very tactically sound and athletic. She is (besides the Lieutenant) the leader of the alpha squad.(unofficially second in command.) She is constantly bumping heads with William and has no sympathy for weakness in the beginning, but the more that she gets to know her squad, the more connected that she is becoming to the rest of the team. '''Powers: '''Catlike abilities, reflexes, balance, fangs and claws. May create and telepathically control sharp almost invisible icicle like projectiles. Heightened senses. '''Private Dan Andersen Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Private Dan Andersen: a loyal soldier to General North who is tricked into being a “hound” in alpha squad. he has the ability to track down and detect anomalies... like an anomaly radar. He is loyal and passionate about his job and blindly follows orders without question; he's kind of quiet and reserved and tries not to draw much attention to himself as a gay man in the army. He secretly has a thing for Daniel and stays as far under the radar as he can. He forms a friendship with Jay and Amelia, but hides his feelings for Daniel and avoids William as much as possible. Super power: anomaly radar Private Daniel Roundtree Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Private Daniel Roundtree: one of General North's Hounds in alpha squad. He is a big super strong man with nearly impenetrable skin he's also pretty fast as well, but Is one that has a conscience about the questionable actions that the hounds commits. Usually picked on By the others for his sensitive, peaceful nature, Daniel usually stays to himself. He is the most powerful of the group and usually keeps his rage in check, but if and when It comes out, there would be hell to pay. William pushes him a bit too far one day and feels a little bit of his wraith. Daniel ends up closest to Amelia a little further down the line and may even become romantically involved. Powers: super strength, Invulnerability. Casting suggestion: Morris Chestnut Private Jay Holston Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Private William Jackson Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Private William Jackson: one of General North's hounds known as the alpha squad: he is sadistic, psychotic and masochistic. He is quiet, calculating and evil. he observe the quarry and kills those that get in the way, whether they deserved it or not. If anyone gets away he becomes a human gps signal and can then track anyone down on the globe as long as he has “Scanned them”, by staring at them for at least a minute. He is used to track down anomaliess that got away when they are too far out of range for Dan to find. He has a hatred for Amelia, who is in competition for the role of the leader of alpha squad. Because he is an unpredictable wild card, He bumps heads with a lot of the people that he runs into. He has a secret past that will be revealed later on in the show that affects Curtis Jericho and a local street gang known as the pit bulls. His nickname on the streets is, “the white devil” Super power: can scan and track anybody down, anywhere in the world. Human tracking device and g.p.s. Casting suggestion: Matthew fox Pro-tech Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Prototype of Tek Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Prythos Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Psion Genome: human Gender: female Real name : Advika patel Description: long Brown hair and green eyes. Race: Indian Arch nemesis: … Origin: Advika left India and came to America for an education during a student exchange program. One day during class, gun men showed up and starting shooting up the school because they heard that alphas were there. Advika got her classmates to safety and single handedly dealt with the gunmen just as the w.l.g. showed up. She was offered a place on the team just as her family sent for her to get married in an arranged agreement. She left and returned to India, but came back to America shortly afterwards as she had run away. She joined the w.l.g. and used her powers to not only save the world, but also found her nitch as a psychologist for the team. She would then go to college and get her degree as a psychologist and use her powers to help cure her patients. Her family would later find her and even though they were angry with her at first, they became proud that she became such a productive member of society and forgave her of running away from the arranged marriage, but that would last shortly as she got involved with a young man that her family disapproved of. Now they want her to move back to India and she refuses causing tension between her and her family that the team can even feel… Powers: Pyrokenetic, flight, telekinesis, psychic, telepathy, mind control, astral projection, mind reading, mental blasts and force fields. Personality: strong minded, independent, smart,and funny. Family: Jayesh patel ( father) Prisha patel (mother) sanjay patel (brother.) Aarush patel (younger brother.) Purity Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: ' Purse Villian of Da hood' Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Pyelis Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Description: Long Brown braids. Elf, honey brown and cybernetic eye. ' pyro capone Villian of Da hood' Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Pyros Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Pyrot Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Pyscho Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: